<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Language on Your Lips by Rainieva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812158">Language on Your Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainieva/pseuds/Rainieva'>Rainieva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Healing, Here we go, Hot boi Essek confirmed, I just like that tag, Idiots in Love, Injury, Language, Learning languages, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, What's hotter than two wizards? NOTHING, wizards in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainieva/pseuds/Rainieva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb squinted at the drow, vision still not entirely focused, and reached a hand up to brush against the other man's face. His cheek was slightly cold to the touch - which he had expected - however, he also found it to be streaked with a damp trail.</p><p>Caleb frowned. "Don't tell me this is because of me."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Or, Essek nurses Caleb back to health on the battlefield while teaching him some Undercommon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Language on Your Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Quick disclaimer! All Undercommon is just an online translator. However, all translations will be in the notes at the end of the work!)</p><p>Oof. I told myself I wasn't going down this rabbit hole but here we are. I simply couldn't contain the Shadowgast love in me anymore so, here, take it.</p><p>I am completely prepared for canon to utterly destroy me and the ships I love... *rolls over and tries not to cry over Mollymauk*</p><p>Anyway, this isn't meant to take place at any sort of time, but some events are vaguely hinted to. (And their in the snow, so take that as you will.)</p><p>Please enjoy this piece of self indulgence!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The harsh, cold snow beneath the transmutation wizard grew warm and wet with the dark crimson leaking from the gaping wound in his abdomen. He didn’t need to look down at it to know it was bleeding profusely and he was only moments from the dark expenses of unconsciousness. Caleb Widogast lay in the snow at the bottom of a break in the land - too small to be a cavern but still deep enough to hurt when he fell from his place in the sky held by a Fly spell he’d lost concentration on. His vision blured by the impact and immense amount of pain that racked through his body, he let his focus shift to the sound of far off combat led by the rest of the Mighty Nein.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard’s bones ached and any thought of moving died as his limbs screamed at him at the notion. Unable to bring himself to do much else, his head began to swim through the multitude of memories compiled in his keen mind. The Nein meeting in Trostenwald and consequential adventures to Hupperdook and beyond, the subsequent events of Shaddycreak and across the seas and the Menagerie Coast, and eventually through Xhorhas and back to the Empire. They had seen and been through more over the past half year than Caleb had thought he’d ever be okay with. But, here he was, after everything he’d gone through to get to this point, laying in the snow, almost content with letting it end there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when the hurried shouts from his friends still in combat pulled him from his reminiscing. For once, the man felt a bit of resolve rooted itself deep within his chest as the faces of all the people that care about him - and he had come to care for - flashed through his head. He couldn’t die here when the Nein still had so many good things they could do for this seemingly godforsaken plane. Not when he still had things to do, say and learn. The wizard tried to will his body into action however, it denied him, punishing him with stabbing pain shooting through his sternum, arms and back. A frustrated huff escaped and hurt just as much as he’d expect in his state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His focus was quickly pulled by a shout of his name that was much closer than the perceived fight that must still be ongoing in the distance. Heavy, crunching footsteps drew closer and loud before a familiar silhouette entered his clouded sight. The drow form of Essek Thelyss in a dark, heavy coat surprised the wizard. Caleb’s eyes narrowed, suspicious of his unreliable mind at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shlu'ta dos nym'uer uns'aa, Caleb? Qualla tlu tenu,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The drow’s voice was strained in a way that was new to Caleb. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Usstan nezmuth't nelgeth dos ka dos el ghil!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Partial as ever to questions, the wizard let his brows knit together, hearing the unfamiliar language fall hurriedly from the other man’s lips. Before he had the chance to question him, Essek pressed a cold glass bottle to his mouth, slowly tipping the equally cold liquid into his mouth. The pain in his body seemed to dull slightly, leading him to believe it was a potion of healing. Now with his wits more about him, he found his tratious thought wandering to the footsteps he had heard running towards him. Now knowing them to have come from Essek, he found the fact he hadn’t floated toward him more surprising than he’d expected. His features were contorted into a worried look of pleading that only brought with it even more questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gu'e! Pahntar dosst solen! Vok ulu uns'aa!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The voice came again, much more forceful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t understand you, Thelyss. You’re going to have to repeat that in Common.” Caleb rasped, sounding quite a bit worse than he’d predicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause before he received a tired sigh. “You are as insufferable as ever, Widogast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb squinted at the drow, vision still not entirely focused, and reached a hand up to brush against the other man's face. His cheek was slightly cold to the touch - which he had expected - however, he also found it to be streaked with a damp trail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb frowned. "Don't tell me this is because of me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek quickly composed himself and whatever trace of the panicked emotion he'd felt started to fade. "I will not have you seeing me like this. Just where are your friends?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb gave a weak gesture in the general direction in which he had heard the others fighting earlier. Essek nodded and began to thoroughly examine the other wizard's body for mortal injuries. Caleb simply watched Essek try to force his face into an unreadable mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you find us?" He asked, instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I scried on you, all I could see was your limp body bleeding out in the snow. So, I teleported here with the only healing potion I had on hand." Essek's voice was tight as he tried to bandage the wound in the wizard's stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You teleported here without knowing the location?" Caleb reached up again, only now noticing the large gash in the elf's forehead dirting the pure white strands of hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was I to leave you here?" He bit back harshly. "Just ignore it and hope you returned?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb remained silent, knowing how easily he would have done the same. In spite of the drow's best efforts, his features were riddled with a bizarre mix of worry and relief. Caleb felt similar emotions simmer in his chest with only an invisible line between them - that neither of them were ready to cross - blocked the cascade of unspoken words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you move? I am not a cleric but the temperature can't be good for your condition." Essek shifted beside him as if to give him space to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb leaned forward with a grimace but with the other wizard's help, managed to lean against one of the walls of the pit he lay in. Essek unclasped the long overcoat he wore and wrapped it around the other's shoulders before settling next to him. Caleb began to protest but was quickly shot down with a warning glare from the man beside him. Choosing to relish in the lingering warmth of the coat, the human sunk deep into the fabric, he caught the soft scent of lavender and incense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you saying earlier?" Caleb let his questions be answered slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek seemed briefly confused before remembering their meeting. "Nothing important. I teleported shortly after scrying, so I believe that the shock caused me to revert to my mother tongue momentarily."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His answers were measured and deliberate in a way Caleb hadn't heard since first meeting the drow. He longed for the quiet moments where they were comfortable enough to speak freely in each other's company. But now there were complications. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> were complicated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Undercommon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ja</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I'd like to learn it someday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek gave him a scrutinizing look before chuckling softly. "I'm not sure you'll find any particularly friendly teachers but I do have a few books on the subject. Perhaps a bit advanced for beginners, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Once, I asked Beauregard to teach me but she is not the best teacher in Exandria." Caleb remembered fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beauregard knows Undercommon?" Essek's eyes wide with surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ja</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though it is a recent skill since we were spending quite an extended time in Rosohna." Caleb glanced sideways at Essek, catching the fluttering of thoughts across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drow's expression turned from exasperation to a surprising fondness. It was a look that Caleb wanted to see forever but quickly settled for mesmerizing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human wizard felt his body growing heavier with aching pain and fatigue by the minute. He absentmindedly leaned into the man sitting beside him, daring to rest his temple on the other's shoulder. He felt Essek tense beneath him but didn't make any effort to remove him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Teach me?" Caleb wouldn't be able to tell what exactly possessed him to say such a thing but the look he received was priceless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek's face was flushed - most definitely from the cold - and his body only tightened further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't promise I would be as good of a teacher of language than I am, perhaps, of magic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm told I'm quite the fast learner." The human sighed, his eyelids heavier than lead as his felt unconsciousness calling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caleb? You mustn't sleep yet," The elf shifted his shoulder to jostle him awake. "How about your first lesson, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb hummed a confirmation but his eyes remained half closed and unfocused. Essek paused, seemingly lost on how to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ussta kaas zhah Caleb</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He began, slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ussta kaas- zhah... Caleb</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He repeated, really only recognizing his name among the unfamiliar sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Caleb." The drow translated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm. Very practical. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ussta kaas zhah Caleb</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He tried again, sounding more confident but the Zemmian accent sounding strange around the new words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard caught a shy smile grace the other man's lips, causing him to want to repeat more Undercommon to reveal other precious expressions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>F'sarn dal lil' Tulshar jhal f'sarn naut natha abbil ulu lil' Tulshar</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Essek said, even slower than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb listened intently with a puzzled look. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>F'sarn dal lil' Tulshar... jhal f'sarn naut natha abbil- ulu lil' Tulshar</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf paused before translating. "I am from the Empire but I am not a friend to the Empire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb, suddenly much more awake, flushed deeply. "You remember that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do. It was quite the spectacle. I would venture to say that sentiment is one that I find rather familiar," He answered simply. "Besides, it will be a useful phrase if you intend to speak with that cute accent of yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The both of them froze, air thick with Essek's words. Caleb glanced up to see the drow was just as flushed as he was. He quickly looked away, mumbling something he was beginning to recognize as Undercommon under his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Danke</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I find your accent rather attractive as well." Caleb tried hiding his embarrassment in the collar of Essek's coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shadowhand's cheeks were tinged a dark red even beneath his dark skin. Perhaps spurred on by his words, the elf reached the arm the transmutation wizard was leaning on to wrap around his shoulders, causing Caleb's head to fall against the other's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though his brain was shouting a million warnings at him; even through every barrier he'd meticulously put up, one handsome drow melted the cold armor around his heart. One that had begun to thaw with the presence of the ever radiating beacon of warmth that was the Mighty Nein. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Xal usstan ssinssrigg dos ichl mzilt</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The dumamancer muttered like it wasn't meant to be heard but with being in such close proximity, Caleb had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Xal usstan ssinssrigg... dos ichl mzilt</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Caleb repeated and the wizard against him seized up. "I apologize. Were we no longer practicing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek stared back at the wizard, face unreadable but eyes full of a familiar longing. "You are going to be the death of me, Caleb Widogast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? What does it mean?" He asked, ever curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep, shaky breath, Essek answered. "It means, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ich liebe dich</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you insufferable wizard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Caleb could turn a darker shade of red, he would have. To hear Essek say such a thing, - and in Zemmian, no less - it was something straight out of one of those dreams that he had but never dared mention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which part?" His voice was a bit strained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek eyed him curiously but with his nearly endless patience, humored him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Usstan ssinssrigg dos.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb cleared his throat and focused on looking the drow directly in the eye. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Usstan ssinssrigg dos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Danke</span>
  </em>
  <span> for everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a burst of confidence - quite possibly delirium from the early onset of hypothermia - the wizard pushed forward and connected their lips. Essek made a surprised sound before letting himself relax and enjoy the soft feeling of lips against his own and smell of charcoal and honey. Finally separating for air, the wizard gave a satisfied sigh, seeing a similar look of pleasure and relief on the other's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You learned Zemmian?" He questioned with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek flushed, looking away. "It was something else to occupy my mind while you were away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think of me that often, I'm flattered," Essek flashed a glare in his direction in response to the teasing. "But I am glad. The language is even sweeter coming from your lips, <em>liebling</em>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek simply settled with silencing the cheek wizard with another deep kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRANSLATIONS<br/>(Shlu'ta dos nym'uer uns'aa, Caleb? Qualla tlu tenu.) - Can you hear me, Caleb? Please be alright.<br/>(Usstan nezmuth't nelgeth dos ka dos el ghil!) - I won't forgive you if you die here!<br/>(Gu'e! Pahntar dosst solen! Vok ulu uns'aa!) - Hey! Open your eyes! Listen to me!<br/>(Xal usstan ssinssrigg dos ichl mzilt.) - Perhaps I love you too much.</p><p>(Ja) - Yes<br/>(Danke) - Thank you.<br/>(Ich liebe dich) - I love you.<br/>(Liebling) - Darling</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>